Contingency Plan
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: When it came to quitting smoking, Garry had a plan - lemon drops to soothe the urge. Ib had a better idea.


~Contingency Plan~

Garry popped another lemon flavored candy into his mouth, not even savoring the tiny morsel before he crunched it into oblivion – a bad habit he had developed several months ago, that would most likely rot his teeth out.

'Better than lung cancer' he thought bitterly as he pulled yet another candy from his tattered coat pocket and fumbled with the plain wrapper.

His habit – it seemed – had been getting a bit worse recently, as the candy no longer served to distract him from the urge to light up a cigarette. And rather than suckling the sweet candy, he was taking out his frustrations on the treat and crunching it with his teeth with a little more force than necessary.

He supposed it couldn't be helped however, it had been what? Five? Maybe six weeks since he quit smoking? And he was pretty damn sure he was suffering from nicotine withdrawals.

Still, six weeks was a record breaker for him and he did not want to ruin all his hard work by giving in to the urge to smoke a cigarette… Or the urge to award himself with a cigarette for making it six weeks without smoking.

It didn't help his urge however, that he kept his trusty zippo in his coat pocket as well. Just the weight resting against his side practically had his hand itching to retrieve it and light it up. Then again… There was nothing wrong with playing with his lighter every once in a while was there? No, there wasn't.

With that in mind, his fished his zippo from coat, in the process pulling a dainty white handkerchief along with it and accidently dropping it on the floor.

"That's right," Garry grumbled as he bent over to pick up the keepsake a certain nine year old girl had lent him, "I still have to meet up with Ib and take her out to taste macarons like I promised".

With that in mind, he remembered that he had no way of getting ahold of the girl. Sure, he had given her his number, but she hadn't had one to give him in exchange.

It had been a week – not that he was counting or anything – since the incident at the museum, and Ib had yet to contact him. It had actually been rather childish of him to think Ib's parents would let her call him, much less go out to eat with him. He was a complete stranger to her parents, and a man that was more than Ib's age.

That disheartening thought in mind, Garry shoved his zippo into his pocket and worked with a familiar yellow wrapper before masticating yet another lemon drop.

~!~!~!~!~!~

He wondered if Ib would be mad that he hadn't been able to completely get out his blood stain from her handkerchief – it had been in pristine condition when she lent it to him, and judging by the way she handled it, it was something very dear to her.

He was currently in his apartment, lounging on his lumpy couch, arms straight up in the air as he peered at the stained cloth, hoping that maybe it was his lighting that made the once snow white cloth look worn and off colored - Wishful thinking on his part.

The condition of Ib's keepsake frustrated the young man to no end, serving as yet another annoyance that added onto his steadily worsening mood. He really did need a cigarette.

"Screw it!" He huffed as he hastily sat up, stumbling off the couch as he stuffed the handkerchief into his pocket, "I'm buying a pack of cigarettes".

His angry march to the door however, was cut short by the loud shrill of a telephone ring – his telephone to be exact.

"To answer or not to answer," he debated with himself briefly, before deciding that it was better to just answer it now instead of having to call someone back later.

"Hello" he questioned as he brought the receiver to his ear and leaned against the wall.

The phone was eerily silent for a moment, and had Garry wondering if maybe this was a prank call for a second, before an unmistakably familiar voice spoke up on the other line.

"Garry? This is Ib".

Garry knew that voice anywhere, "Ib. You called!"

"Yes, I did. Garry, do you have any free time right now? I'm in the shopping district in Hayes Valley. I want to meet up"

'Straight to the point as always,' Garry mused, "Sure do. Ever heard of a place called Chantal Guillon Ib?"

There was a shuffling sound on the other line and Garry knew Ib had nodded.

"Good. Meet me there in ten?"

"I'll wait for you inside. Bye Garry."

Her curt goodbye was accented by the click of the receiver, signaling the girl had hung up.

With a smile to himself, Garry quickly left his apartment before taking the quick walk to Chantal Guillon, the strong urge he felt earlier to smoke, no longer lying at the forefront of his mind.

~!~!~!~!~

"You're late." Was the first thing Ib greeted him with as he took a seat at the small, two person table she had chosen.

He chuckled to himself as the smallest of pouts tugged at the corner of her lips, "Sorry, my bad. What flavor macarons do you want? Did you browse while you were waiting for me?"

Ib nodded and slid from her seat, simultaneously offering her hand to Garry who took it without hesitation, before dragging him to the showcase windows that had all of the dainty macarons on display.

"Raspberry, Mulberry, and Earl Grey tea flavored" Garry mumbled to himself as Ib proceed to point to the three flavors she wanted – a pale pink one, a purple one with black specks, and a white and gray speckled one.

Garry waved over the server and motioned to the ones Ib wanted, who was starry eyed as she watched the man across the counter place two of each of the treats she picked into a decorative box and then wrap it up with a bow with practiced ease.

Garry paid the man, before steering Ib outside the door, his palm resting lightly on her shoulder, ignoring her curious gaze as he led her to one of the outdoor tables.

"It's much nicer out here isn't it?"

All he got was a nod in affirmative, Ib's attention much more focused on the box of macarons.

Garry chuckled, before handing over the box to the already seated Ib before sitting down himself.

He watched curiously, his elbow on the table and his chin resting in his palm, as Ib opened the box before stopping to admire the beauty of the dainty little treats.

With nimble fingers, Ib plucked the raspberry one from the box and brought it up to her mouth before taking a small tentative bite – immediately, a smile grew on her face and she took another bite of the pale pink macaron, a bit of crumb dusting her pale cheek.

"It's good." She commented happily, making Garry smile wider.

He would have continued watching her, if not for remembering a certain handkerchief stowed away in his coat pocket.

"Here," he said, offering the now off white handkerchief, "I wasn't able to get the stain out completely but…"

"It's alright," Ib took the small cloth and gently wiped the crumbs off her cheek, "It still works the same".

Garry turned his head to the side, the faint traces of a blush staining his cheeks – Ib really was too cute for words - before slipping his hand into his coat pockets, so as to distract himself from the adorable girl across from him.

'That's right,' Garry thought as his hand came into contact with the small rectangular box in his pocket, 'I forgot I ended up buying cigarettes any way, which is why I was late to meeting up with Ib'.

And just like that, the urge to smoke was back full force. How could it not be, when he had his own unopened pack of cigarettes within his grasp? But… he couldn't smoke, no matter how much he wanted to right now, not with Ib here.

With an audible sigh, Garry fished out a lemon flavored candy from his pocket.

"Garry?" Ib said, momentarily bringing the young man's attention away from the half un-wrapped candy in his hands.

"What is it Ib?"

"The mulberry one is for you." She said, plucking the lavender colored and black speckled macaron, "Have this instead of that candy."

"Oh no, that's alright Ib, I got those for you."

Ib only shook her head, "No. I don't like mulberry – I picked this one for you."

"Wh.. Why?" he asked curiously, the small candy in his hand momentarily forgotten.

"Because," she said matter of fact-ly as she leaned forward in her seat, macaron in hand and arm outstretched, "It looks like your hair."

And then the treat was being pressed to his lips and Garry chuckled before taking a bite out of the offered sweet, savoring the fruity taste.

"Delicious" he said.

"Better than lemon candy?"

"Better than lemon candy."

Better than cigarettes too, went left unsaid.

~FIN~


End file.
